Sus Ojos
by Laberinto de Cristal
Summary: Traduccion NejixTenten. De Syaoran no hime. Una visita de Tenten al apartamento de Neji llevara a situaciones inesperadas para la joven kunoichi -relacionados con los prominentes ojos de su compañero y con sus sentimientos por él.


_NdT: Quiero pedir perdón. El sábado publique una versión sin las ultimas correcciones... Esta es la que en realidad tendría que haber puesto. Discúlpenme._

……………………………….

**Sus ojos**

Autor_: syaoran no hime_

Por siglos, el clan Hyuuga se ha enorgullecido por el inmenso poder de su jutsu de línea sanguínea limitada, usando sus antiguas técnicas para infligir dolor despiadado en otras personas. Esa es la razón por la que es una mala idea hacerse enemigo de los miembros de la familia Hyuuga, especialmente cuando se habla del genio del clan, que ha controlado dos jutsus reservados para la familia principal solamente. Este genio, distinguido por su largo cabello negro que incluso modelos de los mas lujosos shampoos desearían tener, así como por la altanera sonrisa burlona que podía sin ningún esfuerzo hacer que James Bond pareciera una niñita, conocía el COMPLETO poder de, y podía hacer COMPLETO uso de, esos vacíos ojos grisáceos. Él podía realizar una atormentante intimidación psicológica con ellos, o podía provocar y desconcertar a sus enemigos con su innata condescendencia. En realidad, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Él y sus ojos nacieron para ser depredadores.

Pero yo nunca reconocí el verdadero poder de sus ojos hasta una aparentemente ordinaria mañana, cuando pase por su casa para caminar con él a nuestra área de entrenamiento. Era una rutina nuestra –ya que mi casa estaba cerca de la suya, el Señor Gai había decidido que pasemos a buscarnos para asegurarnos que ninguno siguiera el mismo camino que el Señor Kakashi, y en consecuencia, nos perdiéramos en el camino de la vida – Así que básicamente no era nada especial.

Toque el timbre, espere, me agache a revisar mis sandalias, me enderecé de nuevo, me acomode un mechoncito de cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja, y luego toque el timbre una vez mas. Crucé los brazos y espere.

Y espere..

Y espere un poco mas.

Sentí una vena saltar en mi frente. Irritada, me adelante un poco y apreté el timbre repetidamente. No me importaba estar conduciendo una guerra sonora unipersonal en su apartamento, ni que sus vecinos pudieran salir de sus casas y hacerme arrestar por disturbar la paz publica. Hoy podía recibir mi primer premio por una misión de rango A, llevándome un paso mas cerca de mi objetivo después de que me convertí en Chuunin—ser Jounin. Y nada se iba a interponer en mi camino a la grandeza –ni siquiera el genio Hyuuga, mi compañero de equipo por unos ya siete años –ahora siete veces mas atractivo, y setenta veces siete, mas arrogante.

Me di cuenta un segundo después que estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta, porque note que los goznes estaban comenzado a aflojarse. Sus vecinos salieron de sus respectivos agujeros, y ahora estaban mirándome con desprecio, como si estuvieran pensando que tan poco señorita era esta fémina ninja de cabello castaño, golpeando así la puerta de alguien cuando ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana. Les dirigí una mirada sin arrepentimientos sobre mis hombros, y continué con mi llamado despertador.

"Hyuuga Neji, por el amor de los perros de Kakashi-sensei. ¡ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!" Le grite, y juro que escuche como la gente detrás mío murmuraba. Me encogí de hombros –Ya había aceptado el hecho de que la gente de Konoha aun tenia que aprender que en este mundo, hay mujeres cuya fina elocuencia envuelve sangrientas profanidades –Conmigo como un buen ejemplo.

Minutos pasaron, y yo ya había alcanzado el limite de mi paciencia. Tomando una hebillita, me agache hacia la cerradura y empecé usarlo para destrabar el cerrojo. Era la primera vez que hacia esto pero siempre funcionaba en las películas, así que bien podía intentarlo. Detrás de mí la gente se había acercado curiosa de lo que esta mujer gritona estaba haciendo ahora.

Moví el alfiler en la cerradura, y luego escuche que algo hacia clic. Mis ojos se iluminaron por la emoción. ¡Hey!. ¿Quien lo diría?. ¡Todavía hay algo de verdad en las películas después de todo! Saque mi horquilla, y en seguida mi expresión se ensombreció. Lo que había escuchado no era el cerrojo al abrirse –Era el borde de mi hebilla al romperse en dos. ¡Grandioso!. Ahora empecé a golpear la manija de la puerta un poco mas.

Sentí como mis mejillas se entibiaban cuando escuche las risas tapadas desde atrás. Determinada a salvar mi orgullo como una Chuunin femenina, saque mis siempre-confiables-y-cuyos-bordes-no-se-rompen hilos. Concentré mi chakra en ellas y luego apunte a las goznes. Con un poderoso tirón, saque la puerta de su marco, sorprendiendo a la gente detrás mío.

Sonreí en auto-satisfacción. ¡Ahora estarían impresionados, eso es seguro!. Si yo voy a ser una legendaria ninja femenina como la Quinta Hokage, bien podría empezar a mostrar los signos de mi futura leyenda a estos simples mortales.

Pero lo que me trajo de nuevo a la realidad fue la voz de un niño que salió de algún lado. "Esa señorita acaba de destruir la puerta de Hyuuga-san. Ella puede meterse en problemas por destruir su propiedad ¿No?".

……………………………….

"Me gustaría recordarte lo que acabas de hacer" Los ojos de Neji permanecieron cerrados mientras él se volvía a mi dirección como guiado por un detector de presencia invisible. Hice una mueca por dentro –Esta era una de esas veces en las que odiaba sus todo-poderosos sentidos Hyuuga. Aun estando postrado en cama y con sus ojos cargados de la arena de la mañana, él todavía destilaba autoridad en mayúsculas.

"Tu acabas de destruir mi puerta" continuo calmadamente "Es la única puerta que tiene mi apartamento . Esta hecha de madera durable resistente al fuego, y cuesta mas de lo que pagan tres misiones Clase-B. ¿Qué crees que hará mi casero cuando vea lo que hiciste?"

Me senté en el aparador de la cocina y juguetee con los mechones sueltos de mi cabello. "No eres el único que sufrió de daños de propiedad, Hyuuga Neji" Decidí razonar. "Mi horquilla se rompió. Ahora el pelo se me cae a la cara, irritándome los ojos, pero no me estoy quejando. Los accidentes ocurren."

"Tu accidentalmente arrancaste la puerta de su marco porque tus hilos accidentalmente se llenaron con chakra, actuaron por su cuenta, y causaron estragos. ¿Estoy siguiendo bien tu línea de razonamiento?" pregunto.

Hice una mueca otra vez. Él realmente tenia una linda manera de hacer que la gente se sienta desgraciada. Y estúpida. "Es tu culpa" decidí señalar, determinada a no cargar sola con toda la culpa "¡Tu no abriste la puerta la primera vez!. ¡Voy a llegar tarde a mi ceremonia de premiación!"

"Deberías haberte ido sin mi" replico, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡HAH! Si fuera una snob como tu. ¡Lo habría hecho! Pero no, soy amable y compasiva para con mis compañeros. Tenia que pasar a verte, porque podrías perderte en el camino de la vida" Dije con sarcasmo.

"Espero que tu amabilidad y compasión se extienda hacia mi puerta" Su propio escarnio igualo al mío.

"¡Ya deja la puerta en paz!. Además, fue bueno que hiciera lo que hice, porque si no, no me habría enterado de tus ojos adoloridos" Sentí como se me suavizaba la voz. "No te estas cuidando bien. Sabes que durante la temporada de lluvias, es muy fácil contraer enfermedades como esas"

"Heh. Estoy bien. Patéticos virus no pueden detenerme"

"Ni siquiera puedes abrir los ojos". Señale secamente. Me baje del aparador y entre en la cocina. Cuando volví, traía un bol y una rejilla.

"Todavía puedo usar mi Byakugan" dijo él, pero ambos sabíamos que la extensión de su poder estaría visiblemente disminuida.

"OK. Úsalo y siente que es lo que estoy por hacer" Instruí.

"Vas a dejar de ser una molestia, y te iras de mi apartamento de una vez" dijo, aunque sabia que no había ninguna esperanza de que eso ocurra.

Me reí de él, como diciendo "¡Ya quisieras!". Era una nueva experiencia para mi, ver a Hyuuga Neji reducido a lo que era ahora –un hombre postrado en una bata de dormir cuyos hinchados ojos estaban completamente cerrados por los residuos del Señor Arenero, incapaz de echar a una peste de compañera.. Por todo lo que era, a mis ojos todavía era fatalmente atractivo. Incluso la genética lo amaba. ¿Cómo puedo yo, una simple hija de Eva de veinte años, mas pequeña que la ciencia de herencia, darle la espalda?.

Coloque el bol en su mesita de luz y sumergí el trapo en su contenido, luego comencé a frotarle los ojos con el material.

"¡Que demonios—!" Estaba por quejarse, pero rápidamente presione sus hinchados párpados. Esto lo hizo gritar el resto de su protesta por el dolor.

"Hyuuga Neji, por si no lo sabias, la conjuntivitis es una enfermedad altamente contagiosa, pero aquí estoy, arriesgándome al contagio para tratar de hacer que te sientas mejor. ¿Esta es la mejor forma de agradecimiento que puedes ofrecer?" Le demandé.

"Nunca pedí ayuda" Dijo exasperado.

"Típicas palabras de un snob como tu, pero me temo que eso no me alejara" Hace mucho que quería sentirme así de orgullosa, así de superior y así de poderosa sobre este arrogante trozo de atractiva carne y hueso. Moje el paño una vez mas y continué frotando sus ojos.

"Vas a llegar tarde a tu ceremonia de premiación" Siseo.

"No intentes sonar lindo, Neji. No voy a dejarte – Igual llegaría tarde aunque saliera ahora" Sonreí por dentro. Prioridades. Hace un rato, parecia que la ceremonia de premiación era la cosa mas importante en mi vida. Pero ahora no cambiaria este momento por nada en el mundo ---Era demasiado precioso y raro ser capaz de estar así de cerca de la persona que secretamente mas admiro, y no tener que dar explicaciones por eso.

"Estas disfrutando esto" Su tono era acusador, lo que me hizo sonrojar. Había cierto elemento de verdad en eso, por supuesto, pero no tenia pensado admitirle que me encantaba cada minuto que estaba cerca suyo.

"No replicaste nada" Dijo de repente "Raro"

"Si" Dije patéticamente. Estaba mas interesada en memorizar las demoníacamente atractivas facciones de su rostro: La finamente esculpida nariz que combinaba perfectamente con su mandíbula cuadrada, el notorio contraste entre su tez clara con la eterna medianoche congelada en su abundante cabello, desparramado desordenadamente sobre su cara, y los delgados labios que han formado cientos de líneas de burla hacia todo el que ha cruzado su camino desde que puedo recordar.

"Dejaste de frotar mis ojos" continuo.

"Si" Dije otra vez. Ahora, lo que desearía es poder escudriñar sus ojos de esta forma, pero se que eso es virtualmente imposible. La única razón por la que tengo la libertad de observarlo de esta forma es porque el no puede verme.

Que pena, porque lo mas llamativo en el letalmente atractivo rostro de Hyuuga Neji, son sus ojos – Magníficos y sorprendentes en su monótono gris, llevando las sombras y matices del color neutral con tanta elegancia. Ellos simbolizaban inconmensurable poder, invencibilidad e infinitas alturas.

Desde que era joven, lo había observado en sus batallas. No todas fueron victorias, pero en sus raros momentos de derrota, sus ojos permanecían orgullosos y inflexibles. Esto me confunde a veces --¿Es realmente humano, este despiadado, cruel y frío Hyuuga Neji? Parece ser intocable, tan fuera de alcance. Es aterrador, pero supongo que es esa misma evasividad la que tambien me emocionaba. Él era un sueño, una fantasía... un fantasma de los sentimientos que suprimí en el nombre de mi ambición de ser como Tsunade-sama.

Él era un fantasma, y era seguro enamorarse de él furtivamente. No lo sabría –nunca lo haría, basándome en mi conocimiento acerca de la general inconsciencia de los hombres a las cosas esenciales de la vida, excepto el sexo. Esto me protege del tipo de cosas sobre las que solo gente como Hinata o Haruno Sakura se preocupan –- Miedo al rechazo, o miedo a perder a la persona querida.

Y mi orgullo y dignidad permanecerían intactos.

"Me estas mirando" Dijo despacio "Fijo"

"Si" Sus ojos, aunque hinchados y rojos, permanecían tan majestuosos y bellos como observé antes, pero eran mucho mas hipnotizantes de cerca. Tambien descubrí que no eran tan cruelmente indescifrables como pensaba –de hecho, mientras veía mi fascinado reflejo en sus ojos, juro que pude verlos brillar divertidos--

Esperen.

Parpadee una vez, y luego dos. Mi corazón se hundió cuando me di cuenta que llevaba varios minutos mirando fijamente a sus ojos Hyuuga como una idiota. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo, pero la expresión en su usualmente serio rostro, me dijo que fue suficiente como para calificar para su entretenimiento. Para mi consternación, mis mejillas se entibiaron mas. Temblorosamente le di la espalda y enfoque toda mi atencion en escurrir cualquier vida posible del paño. Ignorando los hilos que amenazaban con romperse entre mis manos, me maldije internamente por haberme dejado llevar por mi estupidez. Maldición¡y para colmo enfrente de Hyuuga Neji!

Todos mis anteriores miedos re-emergieron, haciéndome entrar en pánico. ¿Qué pasaría cuando me diera vuelta para encontrar su mirada?. ¡No podía estrangular la rejilla por toda la eternidad!

Mordí mi labio inferior mientras anticipaba diversos escenarios: su clásica sonrisa burlona, sus cuidadosamente trabajados insultos. ¡o talvez llegue tan lejos como para decirme cuan disgustado estaba conmigo!.

"Tenten…"

Lo mire, sorprendida de escuchar mi nombre en su boca. Pensaba que había olvidado el nombre que le di cuando Gai-sensei nos estaba presentando uno al otro siendo genins.

"Pareces estar tan fascinada con mis ojos." comenzó. "Tu razón se me escapa, así como cada uno de tus supuestos racionales..."

Sentí que mi boca se abría por la mortificación. Enfermo o no, Hyuuga Neji todavía era el maestro del abuso verbal, me saco el sombrero.

"...pero decidí complacerte." Con una fuerza que definitivamente no podía provenir de un supuesto hombre enfermo, me jalo hacia él.

"N-Neji—" No me atreví a mirarlo; Tenia miedo de lo que diría a continuación.

"Ahora mira mis ojos... te estoy dando la oportunidad"

"Ahaha... N-no es lo que crees..."

"Por supuesto que no es lo que creo. Es lo que sé" Se rió roncamente, enviando excitados escalofríos de arriba a abajo de mi espalda. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano que levantaba suavemente mi barbilla. Trague. Ni modo...

Junte todas mis agallas y lo mire directamente.

"Ahora dime que es lo que tienen mis ojos que te hizo mirar como una idiota hace un momento..." instruyo.

Mi sangre latía en mi oídos para este momento. ¿Estaba lista para rendirme a mis sentimientos?

"¿Y bien?" apuro

Aclare mi garganta, y luego hable "Estan tan rojos... y una apariencia Sharingan de Byakugan te sienta..."

Sus ojos lucieron sorprendidos, decepcionados y luego molestos. Repentinamente me jalo con fuerza y reclamo mi boca hambrientamente, demoliendo toda línea de defensa de mi cuerpo. Si, demoledor, esa era la palabra. Por un dulce y ardiente momento en sus brazos, olvide las circunstancias. Olvide quien era él y tambien quien era yo. Solo importaban el fuego, la urgencia, y la pasión.

Nuestra bocas se separaron lenta, anhelante y agonizantemente. Abrí los ojos con lentitud y mire los suyos, y casi me quede sin aliento.

Por primera vez en mi vida, vi sus ojos sonriendo. No había burla en ellos, solo risa.

Risa.

Mi corazon casi se derritio. Sus ojos eran mas poderosos cuando sonreían así. Eran capaces de borrar mi humillación, mis dudas y mis miedos. Prometían que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora en adelante. No como antes, pero para mi estaba bien. Después de saber lo que era estar en los brazos de Hyuuga Neji, preferiría arriesgar mies miedos a volver a lo que era antes que entrara a la fuerza en su habitacion esta mañana.

No era seguro, pero lo valía. Definitivamente.

Al dia siguiente, fui consciente una vez mas del poder de sus ojos. Cuando desperté, mis ojos estaban pegajosos, y picaban al mismo tiempo.

Así que sigue mi consejo: No importa que tan deseable y parecido a Hyuuga Neji sea el muchacho, no lo beses cuando este enfermo de conjuntivitis.

Fin

……………………………….

Bueno, he aquí una traducción para los fans del Neji-Tenten.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Comentarios:

saki no mori (a) yahoo (p) com

la petite sorcier (a) yahoo (p) com

Sean sinceros ¿Creen que tengo futuro¿O mejor me dedico a otra cosa?

LdC.


End file.
